raisingdionfandomcom-20200215-history
ISSUE 102: Fortress of Solitude/Gallery
Issue 102 - 01 - Nicole in the rain.png|Nicole tries to grasp what she just saw Issue 102 - 02 - Dion calls for Mark.png|Dion calls out for his dad Issue 102 - 03- Dion and Nicole in the cabin.png Issue 102 - 04 - Nicole's research.png Issue 102 - 05 - Nicole calls Charlotte.png|Dion calls Charlotte Issue 102 - 06 - Nicole and deputy.png|A deputy visits the following morning Issue 102 - 07 - photo of Jill Noonan.png|This woman has gone missing. Issue 102 - 08 - Pat in bed.png|Nicole calls pat Issue 102 - 09 - Pat in his apartment.png Issue 102 - 10 - Nicole frustrated.png| Issue 102 - 11 - Nicole and Dion outside the cabin.png Issue 102 - 12 - Nicole and Dion at the lake.png Issue 102 - 13 - Dion and Nicole doing yoga.png|Nicole tries to get Dion to focus with Yoga Issue 102 - 14 - Dion chasing a squirrel.png|But he is distracted by a squirrel Issue 102 - 15 - Dion teleports into a tree.png|And teleports into a tree Issue 102 - 16 - Dion stuck in the tree.png Issue 102 - 17 - Nicole saves Dion from the tree.png|Nicole has to get him down. Issue 102 - 18 - Nicole on the porch of the Cabin.png Issue 102 - 19 - Kat calling Nicole.png|Kat has a potential job for Nicole Issue 102 - 20 - A letter for Mark.png Issue 102 - 21 - Pat at Biona.png|Pat at work Issue 102 - 22 - Pat talking with Suzanne.png|Pat tries to propose his new idea to Suzanne Issue 102 - 23 - Suzanne ignores Pat.png|But she ignores him Issue 102 - 24 - Nicole arguing with pharmacist.png Issue 102 - 25 - Candybars moving.png|Dion accidently summons candybars Issue 102 - 26 - Dion and Nicole in the hospital.png Issue 102 - 27 - Time for Nicole's job interview.png|Time for the interview Issue 102 - 28 - Kat and Dion.png Issue 102 - 29 - Dion cheers.png|Highscore! Issue 102 - 30 - Pat videochats with Dion.png|Pat gives Dion advise on being a hero Issue 102 - 31 - Dion tries to get Nicole's attention.png|But then the phone runs out of power Issue 102 - 32 - Dion making faces.png|And Dion quickly gets bored. Issue 102 - 33 - Nicole sees something's wrong.png Issue 102 - 34 - Dion's chair begins to levitate.png|His powers play up again. Issue 102 - 35 - Pat being called by Kat.png Issue 102 - 36 - Kat calling Pat.png|Kat is worried about Nicole Issue 102 - 37 - Nicole babyproofing the apartment.png Issue 102 - 38 - Goggleman.png|Dion needs a superhero name, like Goggleman! Issue 102 - 39 - Broomface.png|Broomface Issue 102 - 40 - Plunger.png|Plunger Issue 102 - 41 - Hammerhead.png|Hammerhead Issue 102 - 42 - Nicole and George.png|George demands to see what Nicole's doing. Issue 102 - 43 - Tessa and Malik.png|But Tessa and Malik stop him. Issue 102 - 44 - Dion working on a costume.png|Dion keeps working on a costume Issue 102 - 45 - Tessa and Nicole having coffee.png Issue 102 - 46 - Charlotte Tuck profile.png|Pat finds more about Charlotte Issue 102 - 47 - Esperanza with Dion's homework.png|Here is Dion's homework Issue 102 - 48 - Esperanza, Nicole and Tessa.png Issue 102 - 49 - Dion is The Mind Mover.png|I am The Mind Mover! Issue 102 - 50 - Esperanza in Dion's lair.png Issue 102 - 51 - Dion's stakeout.png|Time to scout for bad guys Issue 102 - 52 - Pat and Nicole.png Issue 102 - 53 - Girl loses her toy.png|A girl loses her toy Issue 102 - 54 - Dion teleports outside.png|So Dion goes to get it Issue 102 - 55 - Car heading for Dion.png|But gets himself into danger instead Issue 102 - 56 - Dion teleports to safety.png|He teleports away just in time Issue 102 - 57 - Pat flabbergasted.png|Leaving Pat shocked Issue 102 - 58 - Nicole hugging Dion.png|And Nicole even more so. Category:Episode galleries